


Us Against The World

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Has the Voice of an Angel, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/F, Gospel Music, It helps, M/M, Multi, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Sam Wilson Can Talk to Birds, Sam Wilson is a Preacher's Kid, Sam Wilson-centric, Song Lyrics, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, eventual OT3, please read the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets a video of the Winter Soldier serenading a shitty truck stop and it's uploaded on YouTube with the title of—Seriously? </p><p>How To Woo: A Guide By The Winter Soldier (tm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Video That Starts It All: Brave, Honest, Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Katy Perry and both Sam and Bucky snuck in, demanding that this be written. Steve puppy-dog-eyed me until I caved. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Sam's phone buzzes at three in the morning. 

Three. A.M. He's a good guy, he is. 

Sam is not, however, a saint; he's killing the other person on the end of that text or email notice. 

Except... The email's not one he recognizes. He peers blearily at the back-lit screen and taps the YouTube video without thought. 

"It's really hard to wake up and realize who you were. What everyone else expects you to be with a shit-load of other things jumbled up. Well, I figure I better start by rectifying at least one or two of those regrets bouncing around in my head," The heavy Brooklyn accent isn't one Sam knows but it sounds eerily familiar. 

"So, Steve, Sam—I _think_ it's Sam—I'm startin' with an apology. Nat too but I got that one covered. Sorry I shot at you 'n threw your shield back atcha an' for ripping your wing. Sorry for not knowin' who you were up until they wanted to fry my grey matter. But I figure if I draw attention to myself, it'll work out." The voice stops, the video shuffles, and in the flickering light of a truck stop bathroom is Bucky Barnes. 

Sam swears, "Sonofabitch." 

"Hey." Barnes wipes a gloved hand down his scruffy face and grins. "My name's Bucky and I love my best friend Steve." 

Sam pauses the video and inhales before continuing to watch. 

"If you don't know Stevie, which I understand, then I gotta tell ya about 'im! Steve's the little guy from Brooklyn, the one who got beat up in every single alley in 1930s New York. I told that noodle brain to _stay home_ an' watch out for my Ma. Y'know what he does? The little guy gets big. He rescues my sorry ass from HYDRA's clutches. Enough with the history lesson, yeah?" Bucky waves his metal hand in a dismissive gesture. 

"Listen I don't know if you're even watchin' this mess, Steve, but I'm pretty sure you used ta tell me that I sounded better than half your church's choir. So I'm gonna sing you a new song." 

Bucky reaches off camera and turns something on, music floating into the audio. The song's that Sam's sister Tanya shoves at him, the one with the band—what was it? Oh yeah—Fifth Harmony. The intro plays out before Barnes opens his mouth and literally flips Sam's entire world in five seconds flat. 

" _Don't go and waste your precious time_  
_With all the nonsense on your mind, no_

_Don't criticize yourself no more_  
_You got a smile worth fighting for_

_Yeah you got everything with your perfect porcelain_  
_Ain't no one compare to it_  
_You just gotta remind yourself_

_That you're amazing, babe_  
_You're breaking down in every way_  
_Could be smiling every day_

_Just gotta remind yourself_

_You can dance like Beyoncé_  
_You can shake like Shakira_  
_'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're fearless_  
_And you're beautiful, you're beautiful_  
_So whine like Rihanna_  
_Go and pose like Madonna_  
_'Cause you're brave, yeah, you're honest_  
_And you're beautiful, you're beautiful girl_

_You sell out every stadium, ohh_  
_And the crowd goes crazy when you're done_

_Mmm mm_

_Don't know how beautiful you are, uhhh, yeah, yeah_  
_You deserve your Hollywood star_ —" There's a heavy scuffle that stops the song and Sam actually wants to punch the person that's already been knocked out. 

"Sorry. Gotta go. Look here for another thingy next week? Barnes out!" Bucky blows a kiss at the screen before it goes blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, comment, complain, ect. Feedback is lovely!


	2. Calling Cap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, some more fic! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Steve calls him right after. If Steve hadn't called him, Sam sure would have out sheer worry. 

"Please tell me you saw that and the fact that Bucky apparently has a YouTube channel?" Steve asks with a heavy strain of hysteria in his tone. 

"He used copy-righted material," Sam laughs before he can filter. "It'll be down before we know it. I give it twelve hours." 

"Twenty-four. Plus, if I know Buck, and I really do, it'll be back up again with a great big disclaimer." Steve bets and Sam's not a sucker. He's really not. 

Ffff—

"What do I get?" 

"Half of my chorizo breakfast burritos that I learned from YouTube since Buck liked the video." Steve immediately bargains. 

"Favorited, Steve, and hells yeah." He absently corrects but grins stupidly at his phone all the same. 

_**(Sam gets them anyway because Steve hates wasting food.)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	3. Cereal Marshallows Are Srs Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short but it fit well in the scheme of things. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

It stays up for thirty-six hours before the remnants of S.H.I.E.L.D. or HYDRA take it down. 

The video pops up on social media in less that six after that. 

Steve decides that they should make a response video in the time it takes Sam to draw a breath to tell him no, that's a terrible idea. 

"We? Who said I wanted in on your nonsense?" He swats Steve's ridiculous chest as he replies in the negative searching for a ice popsicle in the freezer. 

"He mentioned you." Steve cheats with the kicked puppy pout. 

Hold breath. One, two, three, blow it out. "Alright. What song'd you have in mind?" 

"Come and Get Your Love. What else would we sing?" Steve looks affronted that his song supposedly isn't a good choice. 

"Star-Spangled Man With a Plan." He blurts without waiting a beat. 

"I know where you sleep." 

"Empty threat, Rogers, as empty as the space between your ears." The teasing makes Steve grin before he sets his face to the Captain America is Disappointed (tm) expression. 

"I'll eat all of your cereal marshmallows." 

"Now that's just plain _evil_." Sam mutters around his popsicle. "Steve? Steve, you better not!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. Feedback is loved!


	4. It's Been A Long, Long Time; Harry James and His Orchestra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter for you lovely folks! 
> 
> Question; after the songs I have planned, which are the title of the chapter, Come and Get Your Love and These Foolish Things, what would you recommend for Sam, Steve or Bucky to sing? 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The week after Bucky sends the video, Steve and Sam have created their own channel; Captain Sass and Falcon. Bucky's is simpler—'Til the End of the Line, something Steve and Bucky share together. It makes Steve blush all the way down his chest, which makes it even more pressing to find out why he does that. 

Bucky beats them to thier reaction video, posting at exactly midnight by D.C. time. 

"Uh, I don't know what the hell a subscription is but I got 200 from my last video. Also got some comments sayin' that I suck or that I'm gay or that I'm really cute. So gonna address those before I sing for Steve again." Bucky's scruff, Sam has to admit, is attractive. 

Since when did his life fill up with **more** pretty people?! There's Rhodey, there's Tony, there's Steve—Hell, most of the people associated with the Avengers in passing are super pretty. It's patently unfair, although Natasha does call him handsome and cute and debonair and Darcy's joined the collective with the words, 'Holy fuck, he makes my heart go doki-doki.' Maria sometimes whistles when he's in the room. 

"First off, if I suck, why'd you watch? You got something I don't wanna know about or are you what some other commenters called a troll? If ya can't answer, lemme pose another question; you talk to your Ma like that?! I know a lot's changed from my time but I know you don't talk to your Ma or Pop like that. Or both of your Mas or Pops. Down right disrespectful. Shame on you." Bucky chides as he scrapes back his hair and twists it into a messy bun. "Second, I think what I am's got another label: bisexual or pan. For those other comments... Thanks, but Steve's my best guy." 

Steve gives the video a soppy smile as Bucky continues. 

"Anyway, Stevie, there's so much music in this decade that I'm havin' trouble keepin' track of it all. So this one's an old one for us." 

Bucky leans back, exposing a scarred strip of skin that Steve inhales at. 

"That's from a knife in '37. I stitched that myself." Steve breathes, eyes watering. 

Oh no. If Steve cries, Sam isn't strong enough not to cry with him. 

"You know this one, I think. It came out after we were both frozen in ice blocks so it's sorta new?" Bucky takes a deep breath and Sam's back in heaven. Steve looks like he's having a religious experience. 

" _Never thought that you would be_  
 _Standing here so close to me_  
 _There's so much I feel that I should say_  
 _But words can wait until some other day_

_Kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

_Haven't felt like this, my dear_   
_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I've dreamed about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

_Ah, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long time_

_Haven't felt like this my dear_   
_Since I can't remember when_   
_It's been a long, long time_

_You'll never know how many dreams_   
_I dreamed about you_   
_Or just how empty they all seemed without you_

_So, kiss me once, then kiss me twice_   
_Then kiss me once again_   
_It's been a long, long time_

_It's been a long, long time._ " 

Bucky takes a deep breath and says, "Miss ya, Steve. Look for another thingy here next week. Barnes out!" 

Steve cries but that's okay because Sam does too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	5. Come and Get Your Love - Redbone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to pull on Sam's background as a PK(Preacher's Kid). Yay or nay?

* * *

Steve swipes at his tears and sniffs. "Okay, we gotta change the song." 

"To what?" 

"'These Foolish Things,'" Steve gives a wet laugh as he explains. "Buck and I used to listen for it on the radio. Came out in '36 so we both know it." 

"Or..." Sam pauses as he thinks about it. "I can do 'Come and Get Your Love' first and you can do that one?" 

"Sam, you're a genius." 

"Thank you, thank you, I try." He teases lightly. 

Steve sniffles and hugs Sam to him. "You're a really good friend, Sam." 

"Anything for Steve Rogers, the idiot who volunteered to be Captain Spangles." Sam quips and Steve's clever fingers find his ticklish spots in under a minute. "AHAHAHA—Steve, no!—ahahheeheehee—Eek! Uncle! Ste-HEE-ve!" 

If Steve smells like apple pie, cinnamon and sunshine... Well, Sam's keeping that to himself.

* * *

"I don't know if you're watching, Bucky, but Steve and I decided to tag-team our response videos. You got it right in your first vid—My name's Sam—and I accept your apology as does Steve. Natasha is very pleased with the poison flowers." Sam says and he pretends Bucky's right in front of him with that ridiculous bun. Like, it makes him at least 80% less threatening. "Keep the bun. It looks nice." 

Steve almost sprays his coffee from behind the camera. It comes across as a choked off snort. 

"Shut up Steve, like you're not next." Sam hisses after he very maturely sticks out his tongue. "I gotta warn you, man, I spent a bit of time in the church choir and they always stuck me in the back." 

He inhales, exhales and then sings, surprised to find that puberty **definitely** helped. 

" _Hell (hell), what the matter with your head head_  
_Hell (hell), what the matter with your mind and your sign and a ohohoh_  
_Hell (hell) nothin the matter with your head baby find it, come on and find it_  
_Hell, with it baby cause you're mine and you're fine and your lips so divine_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_

_Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby_  
_Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right_  
_I said find it find it come and rub it if you like it yeah_  
_Hell (hell) it's your business_  
_If you want some take some_  
_Get it together baby_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love now_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love now_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love now_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love now_

_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_

_Hell (hell) what the matter with your feel right don't you feel right baby_  
_Hell oh ya get it from the mainline all right_

_La la la la la la la la la la la la_  
_Come and get your love_  
_La la la la la la la la la la la la woo_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_  
_Come and get your love_." 

Sam reaches off-camera and snags a water bottle, downing half of it before he speaks again. "Cap and I update every Tuesday. In the case that we don't update Tuesdays, we'll double-up on either Thursday or Friday. As my Mama used to say, time waits for no man." 

Steve shuts off the camera and Sam wipes a hand over his face. 

"Now it's your turn." 

"I guess I should be thanking that Senator from back in the day. PR's kinda my thing." Steve grumbles but there's a smile playing around his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. These Foolish Things - Ella Fiztgerald

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got tackled by RL things but I'm dusting myself off and getting back into Marvel fic! 
> 
> Any song recommendations are welcome. :) 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Steve paces in front of the camera, teeth catching his bottom lip and chewing on it. Sam swats his friend on the shoulder the third time he goes for it again. 

"Relax. It's not like we can't do this again. Took me, what, five tries?" He reassures even as Steve looks at him with a hang dog face. "Steve, you took down HYDRA. Twice." 

"I did." The admission's quiet but stronger than anything he's said in the last half-hour. 

"Blew up half of D.C. looking for Bucky. You've got this," Sam gestures to the camera and Steve's shoulders straighten. There, that was better. "Just... Talk like he's in front of you in that ridiculous cinnamon bun with the scruff." 

"It is a little ridiculous." Steve taps his fist to the desk gently and smiles for a moment before Sam motions for him to talk. "Heya Buck. You made me cry with your last video, you jerk." 

The blinding smile that follows almost knocks all the breath out of Sam. 

"Seventy years and all my man can say to me is that he loves me and then sings for me like he used to? Bucky, you goddamn sap, of course I love you. Didn't understand what you saw in me in that alley in '28 but... I think I get it a little better now. I'm different now than I was then but I know you know this song." Steve laughs a little as he imagines Bucky's response. "I can hear you now, 'Steve, it better not be the one we listened for on the radio cause that one was ours.' It is and I know you love me even if I sound like Mrs. Taliskia's cat." 

He takes a deep breath as the music starts and Sam knows, deep down, that he is so, **_so screwed_** because it is patently unfair for both Steve and Bucky to be hot as fuck and to be able to sing like angels. 

" _A cigarette that bares a lipstick's traces_  
_An airline ticket to romantic places_  
_Still my heart has wings_  
_These foolish things remind me of you_

_A tinkling piano in the next apartment_  
_Those stumblin' words_  
_That told you what my heart meant_  
_A fair ground's painted swings_  
_These foolish things remind me of you_

_You came, you saw, you conquered me_  
_When you did that to me_  
_I knew somehow this had to be_

_The winds of march that made my heart a dancer_  
_A telephone that rings but who's to answer_  
_Oh, how the ghost of you clings_  
_These foolish things remind me of you_ "

Steve stops after he's done and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. "Miss you, Buck. Come find me when you're ready, okay?"

* * *

They find Natasha on the doorstep of their little hidey hole in the Ukraine. She's brought pastries and coffee, waving them as a peace offer as she settles into the over-stuffed armchair. 

"You three are breaking the Internet." 

"Oh, the vids." Sam pauses with the coffee halfway to his lips. "Love story that spans two millennia. It's bound to attract attention." 

"I said, all _three_ of you." 

"No, no, it's between those two. I'm just support." He protests around a mouthful of fluffy, flakey dough. 

"'Sam's hot as fuck,' 'Captain America and the hottest person to grace YouTube in its entirety are serenading the fucking Winter Soldier,' 'Who is the hunk singing in the first vid on this channel?' You're right in the middle of this mess." Natasha counters calmly, turning her phone to show Sam the comments. "'Screw the epic love story, why aren't they jumping the bird Adonis?'" 

"Uh, Sam? It looks like you earned a following." Steve showed Sam the tablet with the words 'Sam the YouTube guy' in the search bar. 

One of the videos is just someone crying about how nice he sounds. 

The next is a Tumblr blog that says he has a perfect smile.

To say the least, Sam is one very confused man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	7. Feel Again - OneRepublic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look, an update! 
> 
> I got steamrolled but I'm back. I did mean to post this. 
> 
> Bucky talks in 30s slang because he's tired and not watching how he talks. Steve's happy but Sam's a little lost and I figure some of the audience is too. Link for the slang meanings will be at the bottom. 
> 
> Enjoy?

* * *

Bucky's next video shows up a week later. The building in the background is missing huge chunks and on some areas, there are blackened blast marks. He's streaked with dirt, concrete dust and there's blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth. 

"Okay, so's ya know, I got... 2000?! Huh. 2000 subscriptions thanks to those two plenty rugged pips." He squints at the screen that's obviously off-camera. "For th' record? I'm tired, bit sore an' feeling evil for those asking if I'm okay **while I'm hunting HYDRA**. Thanks for the compliments. Didn't know you could give the canaries a run for thier money Stevie. And _**Sam**_..." Bucky whistles lowly at that. "A damn shame they put you in the back." 

He scrubs at his face, only a five o'clock shadow clinging to it. 

"Been busy filling HYDRA agents with daylight and gettin' the low-down so I'll need to make tracks soon but until then, I figured I oughta do some singin' for my man and his friend." 

" _It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_  
 _I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_  
 _Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_  
 _Praying like a fool that's been on the run_

_Heart's still beating but it's not working_   
_It's like a million dollar phone that you just can't ring_   
_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_   
_Yeah, my heart is numb_

_But with you_   
_I feel again_   
_Yeah, with you_   
_I can feel again_

_Yeah_

_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_   
_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_  
 _I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_  
 _Everything that I broke 'til my feet went numb_  
 _Praying like a fool just shot the gun_

_Heart still beating but it's not working_   
_It's like a hundred thousand voices that just can't sing_   
_I reached out trying to love but I feel nothing_   
_Oh, my heart is numb_

_But with you_   
_I feel again_   
_Yeah, with you_   
_I can feel again_

_But with you_   
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_   
_I feel again_   
_(I was a lonely soul but that's the old me)_   
_Yeah, with you_   
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_   
_I can feel again_   
_(I was a lonely soul)_

_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_   
_Woo-hoo_

_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_   
_(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)_   
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_   
_(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)_   
_(I'm feeling better ever since you know me)_   
_(I was a lonely soul, but that's the old me)_

_I'm feeling better ever since you know me_   
_I was a lonely soul but that's the old me_   
_A little wiser now from what you've shown me_   
_Yeah, I feel again_   
_Feel again..._

_Woo-hoo_ " 

Bucky drinks an entire bottle of water with a foreign label before wiping at his face. The camera jerks harshly to the left and tumbles to the ground, giving the viewer the perfect shot of what happens next. 

Bucky ducks under a shot and high-kicks the gun out of his assailant's hand, pivoting on the leg still touching the ground to pull a Karate Kid and launch the guy up into the air. He slams the HYDRA goon down again with his metal elbow ripping through the fabric around it with a -SCHRIP!- and a horrible crack when it connects with the man's shoulder-blades. 

Bucky barks something in a language that has Steve gasping and blushing a shade of red that Sam **swears** goes past his neck. "Grof si srečen, da smo na kamero. Vaši drobovina, moji prsti, če bi bilo drugače. Moj ljubimec ne bi bilo všeč. To je razlog, zakaj živiš, agent.*" 

"Sorry you all had to see that. There might not be a thingy if I can't get this fixed. Guess we'll see? Bucky, out!"

* * *

"What was that? The thing he said." He asks as the video loads up with a replay symbol in the middle. 

"It's... Oh lord. The direct translation goes a little something like, 'Count yourself lucky that we are on camera. Your innards, my fingers if it were otherwise. My lover would not like it. This is why you live agent.' He basically just told that HYDRA goon that the only reason he didn't die is because I wouldn't like it. Buck was being sweet." 

"... That actually makes sense. In a vaguely creepy way." Sam counters with a look of wariness aimed at Steve. 

"It's _not_ creepy. He said that to every guy who beat me up back in the 30s. He'd treat my bloody lip or cut forehead and then he'd kiss each one with barely a whisper of his lips. Trust me, that's as good as him saying 'I love you.'" Steve sighs, a soft-yet-distant look crossing his face. "I think I need to find a song that he'll like..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect. 
> 
> http://www.paper-dragon.com/1939/slang.html


End file.
